Stones Rise
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: This is about a cat kind of like Scourge, but a little different follow Stones story from a kit to the cat he is now.
1. Chapter 1

this story is about a cat like Scourge, but a little different

Chapter One

Stonekit woke up and began playing a game of chase with his sister, Faithkit, and his brother, Boulderkit, his dad was a former warrior of Mysteryclan, deciding to leave when he met their mother a loner, sometimes Stone felt like his mother was the only one who loved him. Stonekit sighed ignoring his siblings who were trying to get his attention. He walked over to his mother curling beside her and fell back asleep, but was woken up later that night by the voices of his parents.

"You are a danger to our kits, you train in the darkforest to kill and you like it," his father snarled.

"Well, my kits should be more like me," his mother snarled.

"I won't let you turn my kits into killers," his father spat and raised his paw slashing across his mates throat, killing her

"How could you?" Stonekit growled coldly and darted out of the den and vanished into the night, I will get my revenge, he thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Stonekit ran through the forest not slowing down until he had run far away wondering if he could hunt, shaking his head he stalked a mouse and was surprised when he actually caught it and gulped it down more hungry then he realized, I need to learn to survive, he thought wondering deeper in the forest until he ran into three more kits. "Who are you?" Stone snarled unshealthing his claws.

"I'm Ever, this is my brother, Fang, and our bestfriend Shell," the silver tabby she-cat meowed

Sorry it's so short 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Stonekit gazed at Ever and Shell, "Those are pretty names, why don't you join me, and rule over the rouges in thi forest," he purred gazing between the two she-cats and Fang.

"Sure why not, " Fang meowed and glanced at his sister and Shell as the nodded their agree.

"Well, I think we should name it the tribe of the lost ones for cats who don't feel like they belong," Ever told them and Shell and her brother nodded.

"I don't know I don't want just any rouge to join the rouges have to be special," Stone told them watching as they glanced at each other

"Well, okay, but we have another cat who might want to join," Ever told Stone her eyes slightly wisstful and led them through the forest

Stonekit followed them looking at all of the scenery as she led them to a hollow tree and he saw a dark ginger tom sitting outside.

"Stone this is Blaze," Ever meowed

"Well, hello blaze how would you like to join our group of rouges," Stonekit growled

"Oh, I would love to," Blaze meowed 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It had been a five moons since Stonekit had formed the group of rogues and word had come around to him that their was a pack of dogs running loose. Smirking Stone walked over to where Fang, Blaze, Ever, and Shell had been staying and poked his head into the den. "Want to have some fun?" he asked them his eyes sparkling.

"Sure, what is it?" Shell asked them.

"Well, I've gotten word about a pack of dogs, and I thought we could go chase them off," Stonekit hissed.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Blaze told them frowning.

"Oh, come on, Blaze it could be fun, and we can't do this without you," Ever told him.

"Fine," Blaze told them and let Stonekit lead them into the forest.

Stonekit led them into the forest until he could scent the dogs a little farther and he could also hear the dogs. Leading them through a bush the came to the top of a hill and gazed down to see the dogs, about four of them, fighting over a rabbit. "Come on let's go," he told them.

"I still don't think we should be doing this," Blaze meowed worriedly.

"Please," Ever meowed pressing her fur against his.

"Well, okay," Blaze told them.

"Good now that we're all in agreement let's go," Stonekit told them and them down the hill and attacked one of the dogs. Soon they were in a vicious fight against the dogs and they were all getting tired when one of the dogs picked up Blaze and threw him hard into a pile of rocks when Blazes body hit the rocks their was a sickening crunch and he slumped to the ground his eyes staring at nothing.

"Blaze," Ever yowled rushing over to the toms body. Then she spun around and glared at Stone baring her teeth at him barely noticing when the dogs ran off. "Your are no longer welcome here, he died, because of your stupid idea," Ever snarled. Glancing at her friend and brother for backup and they nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry," Stonekit snarled his eyes flashing with anger before he turned and dashed away deeper into the forest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:  
Stonekit had been traveling for three days and was getting angrier by the minute. Suddenly he caught a scent that he never thought he would smell again and smirked following the scent to a twoleg garden. Peering down into the garden he saw the unmistakable figures of his siblings, Boulderkit, and Faithkit. Suddenly his lip curled up in disgust when he noticed that they had collers around their necks. Narrowing his eyes he jumped down into the garden and tackled his sister to the ground before she knew he was even there. Still smirking her brought his paw down on her throught crushing her wind pipe, instantly killing her and gazed up up at his brother, who was gazing at him with horror. "Hello, Boulderkit," he sneered.

"Its Boulder now," he chocked up and tried to run.

"You can't escape me," Stonekit his slamming into his brother and pinned him down. Then he bit into his brothers throat and watched him die. He wiped the blood off of his muzzle and jumped over the fence and started back into the forest when he was suddenly pinned down.

Sorry it's short


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stonekit twisted around and threw the attacker off before springing to his paws and pinning around. What surprised him was to see a cat who looked to be a few moons younger then him. He had to admit the cat that had attacked him wa pretty and had silver tabby fur with a long, narrow, triangular face with small rounded ears that had turfs on the ends.

"Lilypaw are you okay, we heard fighting," a tom yowled approaching them.

"It looks like a kittypet crossed the border, Redstar," the cat named Lilypaw meowed sounding perplexed.

"Who are you calling Kittypet? I'm a rogue," Stonekit snarled

"Then why were you coming out of there, and what's your name?" Lilypaw hissed eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was just passing through," he snapped indignantly. "And my names Stonekit," he hissed.

"How old are you, you seem a little old to be a kit?" the tom named Redstar commented.

"I'm ten moons, and the reason I'm still a kit is because I ran away, because my mother died," he hissed.

Redstars eyes softened, "Well, normally we would chase intruders off, but how would you like to join Mysteryclan?" the leader asked.

"I will join," he told them.

Chapter 7 will be up soon


End file.
